Protein kinase C phosphorylates smooth muscle heavy meromyosin at a different site on the 20,000-dalton light chain than does myosin light chain kinase. Phosphorylation of smooth muscle heavy meromyosin by protein kinase C, following phosphorylation by myosin light chain kinase, results in a decrease in the actin-activated MgATPase activity of myosin.